


I'm nothing

by anakinspams



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Feels, Bruce is sad, I cried writing this, M/M, POV Arthur, Protective Arthur, aquabat, aquabat feels, aquabat fluff, arthur/bruce, bruce needs a huge, lots of dialouge, tons of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: After a battle with a superior villain, Bruce realizes what a useless part of the Justice League he actually is. Arthur tries to let him know how much they need him- how much he needs him.





	I'm nothing

_Arthur's POV:_

 

I groaned as I sat down on the couch in the den of Bruce's bat cave. My wounds were still painful and aching from the fight with Darkseid the other day. We won but not without some serious injuries. Bruce was the most injured of the team and I felt absolutely horrible about it. The reason I'm here because Bruce had called me and asked me to come over. I guess he wanted to tell me something because he never asks people to come over. I heard the door open behind me and I could already feel the tension in the air. His footsteps were heavy and slow.

"Arthur, thank you for coming. I have something I'd like to discuss with you and I have a favor to ask of you." Bruce's voice was deep, gruff. His face was tired, full of emotion. His body was slouched and wounded. I nodded and looked up at him, wondering what he was about to tell me. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch in front of me. He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. He didn't speak up for a moment so I decided to.

"You don't have to tell me-" I was cut off by him. It sent a shock through my spine. I had never felt so much tension in someone's voice before in my life.

"Yes, I do Arthur. I have to tell you this because it's important." He sighed and looked up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. "I have to leave the team. After that fight the other day, I can't do this anymore. I'm not needed and that was made pretty obvious during the fight with Darkseid." He cleared his throat to hold back tears. I had never seen him like this, so vulnerable and weak. His shoulders slumped forward causing him to look down at his feet.

"Bruce, we need you-" I was cut off once again by him and it was starting to get old. I have something to say and I'm going to say it.

"No, you don't! Don't sit there and lie to me, Arthur. All of you are Gods. Clark, Diana, you. All of you have powers. Hal, Barry. they don't need me. You don't need me. What do you need with a useless human in a bat suit? I did nothing but get wounded and sit on the side while all of you handled the situation. I can't do this anymore." He stood up and paced in front of me. I raised my voice and stood up as well.

"Don't you dare think of cutting me off again because trust me- you won't like the consequences. Now you're going to listen and listen good. We need you whether you want to realize that fact or not. Do you know how many times one of us could've been killed if you hadn't stepped in? You're an important part of the team, Bruce. We have weaknesses too. Don't forget that." I spoke firmly but with passion in my voice. I watched as his entire demeanor change. He let his arms drop to his side, he let out a soft sigh.

We had made out in the past, hid our feelings for each other because we knew that it wasn't a good idea to date within the team. I loved Bruce genuinely and he knew that too. I would do anything for that man. I wanted him to know how important he was to me and everyone else on the team. He didn't need to be a God or have superpowers to be a hero in my book. He just had to be Bruce Wayne, the best night crusader Gotham has ever seen. I continued my previous statement.

"Hey, you're important, okay?" I walked over to him and rested my hands on his shoulders gently making sure not to apply too much pressure. I looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Even if they didn't need you- I do. You know that, Bruce." I leaned down and kissed his lips. I trailed my kisses to his neck, leaving open mouth kisses. "You're my everything, Bruce," I spoke against his skin, moving my hands to his waist.

"Arthur-" Bruce's voice was weaker than before. His body was pressed against mine. I could tell that he wanted to collapse in my arms. All this stress, pain, and worry had taken a toll on him. I let him fall into my arms with ease. I ran my fingers through his hair, resting my head against his. His breath evened out, his body relaxed against mine.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Mr. Wayne." I said softly. I felt him smile against my chest and nuzzle closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled away and kissed me. He smiled and for that moment, I felt lost in his eyes. Like my entire world had just stopped because he smiled at me.

"I love you too, Mr. Curry." He chuckled and kissed me again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries so I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to write some more Aquabat content because there is a serious lack of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
